pagesfandomcom-20200213-history
My Pokèmon Experience
A fan fiction made by Dimentio8. Chapter 1 Day 1 Once upon a time, I was in my home. Sitting on the couch watching a movie. Exactly 4 hours later, I was eating lunch. After lunch, I decided to go to my porch. But then... I saw it. I didn't have time to see. I saw it for one single half second. I said "Probably just a bag that flew away". Boy, was I wrong. When it was supper time, I saw it again outside the window, this time, it was clearer to point out. Orange fur was all I could see though. It zoomed pass windows faster and faster every time. I took a photo. It was revealed who/what is was. I couldn't believe my eyes! I was overcome with tears of joy! It was... Tepig... Day 2 The next day, I had forgotten about Tepig (stupid short term memory loss). When I played Pokèmon White Version, my Tepig seemed to act... Stronger... Named it FIROAR... Then I remembered about the Tepig that was real. It was right behind me now. It came up to my leg and just hugged it or whatever Pokèmon do. FIROAR was also hugging my leg. "Holy cow" I said noticing that Tepig IS FIROAR! I closed by 3DS (and Pokèmon White cannot save due to hacker) I carried the water-soaked FIROAR (it was raining outside) to the bed. It enjoyed it. I think I need to dry it first. (Yes, I am an idiot.) So I dried it. It seemed to enjoy it. FIROAR was headed for the door. FIROAR was now waving it's arm/leg at me. It wanted me to come with him. FIROAR ran and ran, like he was worried and excited at the same time. (Yes. I did divide by zero.) I ran with him. After a few minutes we got there. It was a sewer. FIROAR went down the sewer and found a Pokèball floating, doing nothing. FIROAR gave it to me. I thrower it near him like in the games. Bam! It was shaking, shaking, shaking, caught! I cheered. But I found a purple thing in the air. I touched it. The sewers started to turn game-like along with the entire world. It was ruled by Mewtwo. "What have I done?!" I said. People were shouting all over the place. I ran with FIROAR everywhere until we found a Pokemon Center. I bought Pokeballs then went on my way. Day 3 No! Come on! This has to be a dream! Pinch! Blink! Read! Not working! This just got real. I was so excited. So... FIROAR... and me... Went to this field. Millions of mons' in them. Epic win! 2 hours later, I had about 61 Mons' Did nothing for the rest of the day. Day 4 "I know your lying" I awoke from sleep hearing the line. It was my Pikachu. Yeah. I did lie about having soup last night. My Pikachu I named "Zapper". I was about to go out of my house. I did. Zapper and Pikachu were being carried by me. "Lillipup!" A wild Lillipup approached me. Easily captured. Named it Lillilolli like I did in canon. Again, did nothing except sobbing after Mewtwo and him ruling the universe. Day 5 I named this day: Take A Stand Day. FIROAR is now a Pignite and Level 100. Zapper was level 59 and Lillilolli was level 99. My other mons' were Level 80. I challenged Mewtwo! Here: FIROAR used Ember Mewtwo took 20 damage Mewtwo used Pyschic. FIROAR fainted. Then, I became angry at the clone and kicked him in the face. His Mew turned me to stone. Now, Me, Zapper is typing this. Master turned to stone. FIROAR fainted, Lillilolli's afraid. So help me if Mewtwo wins this. Master's hardening. Something's... Happening... Day 6 It's me, Zapper again. Master's still hardening. Then, Master became shorter and became... A Pokemon... Day 7 It's me, Dimentio8. I think I'm a Pikachu... Anyways, I beat Mewtwo! :D Anyways, I want to be turned back. Right now. This. Stupid. Darn. Second. And I did. So, Right now, A thing is FLOATING IN THE AIR. This could be bad. (muttering: of course it will, darn you, floating thing) The floating thing is getting closer. Day 8 So, The thing is in front of me now. It was my long-time alien enemy, Janu. He was silent the entire time. Trivia *FIROAR and having the game Pokèmon White were true. Also the saving glitch/hack was real. *FIROAR evolved into Pignite in Pokèmon White. *I got the idea for this when I had a dream on 6/6/2012 about me in a mall with a real Pokèmon exhibit. Some other stuff also happened (like I was Dudley Puppy and my dog uncle had superpowers. Orange clay in my pocket, ect.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by Dimentio8 Category:Pokèmon Category:My Pokèmon Experience Category:Parts of it are Canon Category:FIROAR Category:Pokèmon White Category:Tepig Category:Pignite Category:Emboar Category:Adventure Category:Ideas from Dreams Category:Ideas Category:Mewtwo